powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin Physiology
The power to use the abilities of goblins. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Not to be confused with Hobgoblin Physiology. Also Called *Drow/Dtrow/Trow/Trowe Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Gobblin/Gobeline/Gobling/Goblyn/Goblino/Gobbelin Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Goblin Body/Form/Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a goblin (also gobblin, gobeline, gobling, goblyn, goblino, and gobbelin, feminine: Goblette, plural: Goblettes), a small, ugly creatures who tend to be evil, crabby, and/or mischievous. While they're small and weak, goblins may make up for this by being clever and cunning. They may manufacture clever traps to trip up the unwary foe, or overwhelm them through sheer numbers. Either way, goblins in folklore and fantasy fiction are highly variable lot in both appearance and behavior. Generally speaking they are smallish humanoids, with pointy ears and features tending to pop up repeatedly. A stronger form of goblin (which may or may not be conflated with the orc) may be known as a hobgoblin, though the term originally denoted the friendlier variety of goblin (the word 'hob' being derived either from the shelf at the back of a fireplace and thus indicating 'hearth and home' or from a Middle English nickname for "Robert"). English Puritans later started using the word 'hobgoblin', originally meaning a friendlier variety of goblin, to mean 'demon', which probably is why Tolkien used the word 'hobgoblin' to mean 'a bigger goblin'. This usage of the word was then propagated, by Dungeons & Dragons. While annoying, goblins are also more likely to be comedic, bumbling, or simply harder to take seriously than their bigger relatives. A more recent trend in modern fantasy is to make them a merchant race with a unique gift for managing your money, or separating you from it. Another trend tends to give excessive interest on fire and explosives. In folklore, goblins and especially hobgoblins were diminutive household pests, or at best wild creatures, and were typically conflated with whatever trolls and/or faeries fit the trope. If they were viewed at all as a mythical race, instead of just monsters or diminutive faeries of the nasty sort, they would be generally viewed as the "dark" version of elves or dwarves in that culture. Applications *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Endurance Variations *Enhanced Crafting *Enhanced Instincts *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Thievery *Enhanced Trapping *Enhanced Wits Types of Goblin *'Hobgoblin Physiology' *'Redcap Physiology' Associations *Bogeyman Physiology *Fairy Physiology **Fairy Magic *Goblinoid Magic *Gremlin Physiology *Imp Physiology *Mythic Physiology *Pukwudgie Physiology *Trickster Known Users See Also: Our Goblins are Different and Goblins. Gallery File:Goblin_HP.jpg|Goblin (Harry Potter) Goblins Spiderwick.jpg|Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Aziz 2.jpg|The Destiny Stone (Aladdin) had transmorphed Aziz into an Imp/Goblin like creature with mystical breath. Bog King_1 Strange Magic.jpg|Bog King (Strange Magic) Griselda.jpg|Griselda (Strange Magic) File:Harold_Osborn_(Earth-1610).jpg|Harold Osborn/Hobgoblin (Marvel Comics) File:Ultimategoblin-markbagley.jpg|Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Marvel Comics) Herbert.gif|Herbert the Goblin (American Dragon: Jake Long) Mountain_Goblin.jpg|Mountain Goblin (American Dragon: Jake Long) Kollekio.png|Kollekio (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a goblin working for the Chess Pieces, where he holds the rank of a Bishop. Morris.png|Morris (Sofia the First) File:Creeper_(The_Black_Cauldron).jpg|Creeper (The Black Cauldron) File:Goblins_(Labyrinth).jpg|Goblins (Labyrinth) File:The_Oomps_(Little_Nemo_Adventures_in_Slumberland).jpg|The Oomps (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) Green Goblin (Spider-Man- Into the Spider-Verse).jpeg|Green Goblin (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) Waka_Chaka.PNG.png|Goblins (Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers